Lost Then Found
by Megwill
Summary: Starring at tears on the pages of letters that I never could write. Now I know love isn't painless, but it's worth the risk, it's worth the fight. Playing it over and over I wish that I could turn back time, baby   We were wrong, but we could be right...


Lost Then Found by Leona Lewis and OneRepublic

* * *

><p>Booth had written Brennan many times while in Afghanistan. Some by hand just to draw out the time as he sat in thought during the day. Others were on the computer by night. He had wanted to keep in touch with her. Though, now all he did was stare at the letters that he never sent and reminisce to yesterdays. He had wrote the letters for quite a while writing then saving and never sending them.<p>

He wrote until something or to be exact someone else came along and took his mind off of the woman he loved in the states. As he lay in his rack one night he remembered back to a certain night. A night he would never forget, the night at the Hoover when he laid everything on the line for her, only to be shot down. It was hot tonight and living with so many men was becoming taxing. He was too old for this crap he just wanted to go home to his partner and son.

She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. She had had many sleepless nights since Booth had left for Afghanistan and she for Maluku. It didn't take long to get the perspective she came to find, he was more than just a partner to her-he was everything. She sighed as she flip over again and the memories of his confession in front of the Hoover building play in her mind. Maybe love was transcendent, eternal and everything he spoke of but most of all maybe it really was worth the risk.

_Staring at tears on the pages  
>Of letters that I never could write<br>Now I know love isn't painless,  
>but it's worth the risk,<br>it's worth the fight  
>Playing it over and over<br>I wish that I could turn back time, baby  
>We were wrong, but we could be right <em>

They both sat on the steps of the Lincoln memorial and Booth pulled out his phone showing her a picture of Hannah. She was the something that had distracted him from longing for Bones every second of everyday. Before he knew it she wanted to know what they were and suddenly his girlfriend was going to be in D.C soon.

He was too lost in the excitement of showing Brennan, Hannah that he missed the sting of the pain that he had just caused her. She may have told him she was okay with him moving on, but people say things they don't mean all the time. People say crazy things all the time and just because he heard it didn't mean she meant it either.

Hannah started to come to the diner and the Founding Fathers. Which if Booth was in a serious relationship, why wouldn't she. Brennan started to miss the two of them and their celebratory drinks and moments that use to hold things that were "just theirs." She sometimes lay awake at night wondering what today would have been like if she had said yes to them and kissed him back at the Hoover. Though, that was the past. She flipped over in bed and curled up in the fetal position.

Little did Brennan know, as Hannah slept soundly next to Booth he laid wide awake tossing and turning himself. He missed them as well, he missed her but he didn't know how to tell her especially now with Hannah. He yearned to have their moments back and even though they weren't a couple. They had a history that ran deep, six years of togetherness. Six years of unsaid sexual tension and a love that ran so deep and still neither had uttered those three words to the other.

_Why do we say things we can't take back_  
><em>Why do we miss what we never had<em>  
><em>Both of us fell to the ground<em>  
><em>The love was so lost, it couldn't be found<em>  
><em>Why do you tend to forget whose vain?<em>  
><em>I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name<em>  
><em>Why don't we turn this around, love ain't the enemy<em>  
><em>Don't you want to be lost then found<em>  
><em>Lost then found, lost then found<em>  
><em>Love ain't the enemy<em>  
><em>We could be lost then found<em>

Brennan had prepared a nice meal for everyone. She stood back and looked at the table she had just finished setting, happy with its appearance she waited for her guests to arrive. Everyone ate and Booth had her identify chicken bones calling it a trick which it wasn't. During dinner Brennan glanced at Booth a few times, she had seen him looking over her apartment with his eyes. She didn't know what he was looking for and then as his eyes settled on her couch and then finally the fridge, she knew he was just taking in memories.

Everyone said their goodbyes and thanked Brennan for a wonderful dinner. Booth stood in front of her now and she gave him a half hearted smile. He gave her a hug and then she was left alone in her apartment with empty glasses and memories of yesterdays. Her mind took her back to another dinner she had made. She heard as his voice echoed in her head. _"You make the best Mac N Cheese ever Bones." _ She smiled bittersweet at the memory and cleared the table.

_Empty glasses on tables, echoes fill these rooms_  
><em>The memories go where we go,<em>  
><em>There like the suitcase that you never lose<em>  
><em>If the good lords eyes upon me<em>  
><em>I swear to make things right<em>  
><em>Whatever we lost, i know we can find<em>

The center hadn't held but fallen apart she thought as she lay in her bed tonight. She still wondered of what could have been and if she should or would ever say anything to him.

_Why do we say things we can't take back_  
><em>Why do we miss what we never had<em>  
><em>Both of us fell to the ground<em>

The Lauren Eimes case was hard on her. She couldn't slow down for a second on that one and she didn't. She found herself in the middle of the night as the rain poured down on her in Booth's arms. A car, Lauren was hit by a car-almost just like she was. She sat in the passenger's seat looking like a drowned mouse as she told Booth everything. She didn't want any regrets and now she stare at him in anticipation and a bit of fear in her big eyes.

Tonight, she was the one who would learn how it felt to be shot down by someone you truly loved. Though, she had the sense to recognize that rejection was much better then dying with regrets.

_The love was so lost, it couldn't be found_  
><em>Why do you tend to forget whose vain?<em>  
><em>I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name<em>  
><em>Why don't we turn this around, love ain't the enemy<em>  
><em>Don't you want to be lost then found<em>

The drive home was quiet and awkward as Booth glanced at her. Brennan couldn't stop the tears that fell and now it was too late. This whole year had been a twist of fate only too late.

_No words can come without_  
><em>Can't stop the rain, I wish you could take it back<em>  
><em>But it's too late, it's too late<em>

Hannah had called Brennan and told her what had happened between her and Booth. Brennan was pissed at first-you don't mess with her family. She had told Hannah that Booth gave all of himself and to make sure she did as well or she would hurt him. Brennan hung up her cell muttering "ignoramus." Then she went to find her partner.

She slid onto the stool next to Booth. He rambled on asking her what was wrong with him that no one wanted him and just talking of the recent hurt. He told her that they were just partners and nothing more and if she wasn't okay with just partners then not to let the door hit her backside on the way out. She let him talk and ordered a drink with him. She was a shoulder to lean on and someone to listen, she had always listened.

As she listened to him she thought back to the two of them and how things use to be before Hannah. She wondered as she listened if there was any way they would get back to what they use to be. She felt as if they had both lost each other during the past few months. She also wondered if they would ever find one another again.

_Why do we say things we can't take back_  
><em>Why do we miss what we never had<em>  
><em>Both of us fell to the ground<em>  
><em>The love was so lost, it couldn't be found<em>  
><em>Why do you tend to forget whose vain?<em>  
><em>I'm tired of crying out at the sound of your name<em>  
><em>Why don't we turn this around, love ain't the enemy<em>  
><em>Don't you want to be lost then found<em>  
><em>Lost then found, lost then found<em>  
><em>Love ain't the enemy<em>  
><em>We could be lost then found<em>

They sat at the bar until it closed, a million empty glasses sat in front of them. She didn't say anything just drank with him wondering if the ache in her heart was from love. The ache she couldn't make go away when she saw him. So, they both sat drinking their pain away.

The bartender looked at his regulars and shook his head. When were they going to learn? He felt like knocking their heads together at times. Instead he watched as she sat next to him a pitiful expression of heartache etched on her face. A longing for him to feel better and for him to notice that he still was the _"One person she loved the most." _ The bartender filled a glass and shook his head again wondering if his regulars would ever find each other again. They had so much history, it couldn't be ignored. Then again that's all they had done for the past six years is ignore what they really felt. He began to wipe down the bar as he watched her and her pitiful eyes watching-studying- him in silence.

_No words can come without_  
><em>Can't stop the rain, (Lost then found)<em>  
><em>I wish you could take it back (Lost then found)<em>  
><em>But it's too late, it's too late<em>

_We could be lost then found…_


End file.
